1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes. More particularly, the invention relates to a toothbrush having a generally circular brush at one end of a handle and a massaging device at the other end of the handle. Preferably, both the brush and the massaging device are replaceable.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved toothbrush assembly having a handle, a brush assembly releaseably connected to one end of the handle, and a device for massaging gums connected to the other end of the handle.
Preferably, the brush assembly has a threaded cylindrical base that is received in a threaded recess formed in one end of the handle. The base carries an array of bristles, with bristles closest to the center of the base having axes extending substantially perpendicular to a plane of an upper surface of the base. The angles between the bristle axes and the plane of the upper surface decrease in a progressive manner radially outwardly from the center toward the periphery of the base. Also, the height of the bristles increases in a direction radially outwardly from the center of the base. Thus, the ends of the bristles form a concave contact surface that is complementary to the outer surface of a tooth.
In another embodiment, the concave contact surface is provided by bristles having axes perpendicular to the base. The height of the bristles increases progressively radially outwardly from the center of the base.
The massaging device has an internal cavity that is complementary shaped to the end of the handle so that there is a friction fit therebetween. The outer surface of the device is designed for massaging gums of a user. Preferably, the material that contacts the gums is porous so that an absorbed solution can be applied to the gums. In one embodiment, a container of liquid is disposed within the interior of the carrier in such a manner that the container is opened when the handle of a toothbrush is inserted into the device. Opening of the container results in dispensing of its contents onto the material of the carrier for application to the gums.
In another embodiment, the massaging device is provided as a cap that fits over the tail end of the brush and is shaped so as to frictionally grip the tail end. Strips of a compressed material, such as cellulose, that have been previously impregnated with small flavor beads of dehydrated or freeze dried liquid are attached to the cap by double stick adhesive. The strips are removed from the cap and disposed after use. The invention, and its objects and advantages, will become more apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments hereinafter presented.